From DE 197 02 455 A, e.g., a storage container is known which has two protective covers which are pivotable towards each other and automatically closeable by means of a spring.
In addition, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,003 A a pacifier is already known which is fastened to a pacifier strap, a fastening clip being used for covering the teat in the non-used state. What is disadvantageous is that in the non-used state, the pacifier cannot be attached and protected against contaminations at the same time. Moreover, contaminations and dirt particles are transmitted to the teat from the previous fastening site of the fastening clip when accommodating the teat in the clip.
On the other hand, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,617 A, a pacifier box comprising a bottom plate and a cover unit which are articulately interconnected has already been known. On the rear side of the bottom plate, moreover, a fastening clip is provided by means of which the box can be fastened to a child's item of clothing. Moreover, the bottom plate has one end of a pacifier strap fastened thereto, on whose other end the pacifier is provided. What is detrimental, however, is that the pacifier box which is directly fastened to the child's clothing can be disturbing for the child and, moreover, opening and closing, respectively, of the pacifier box directly on the child's body is relatively inconvenient. Moreover, the pacifier box shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,617 A is relatively large and bulky.